Thank you
by Eladriel
Summary: Neo's Gedanken an Trinitys Krankenbett.
1. Thank You Part I

**Titel:** Danke

**Autor**: Caro

**Story**: die letzten Minuten

**Disclaimer**: WB

Danke 

Ich sehe dich an, in dem Wissen, dass es das letzte mal sein wird, das ich dich sehen werde.

Ich höre dir zu, in dem Wissen, dass es das letzt mal sein wird, dass ich deine Stimme höre.

Nur noch ein paar Stunden, dann wird es vorbei sein.

Dann wird dein Leiden ein Ende gefunden haben.

Du sagst mir ich soll nicht weinen, aber das kann ich nicht.

Du sagst du willst mich fröhlich in Erinnerung behalten, doch wie soll ich fröhlich mit dir reden können, wenn ich weiß, dass du in ein paar Stunden tot sein wirst?

Vor 4 Wochen haben wir von deiner Krankheit erfahren. Von deine unheilbaren Krankheit.

Wir hatten erfahren das du noch maximal 4 Wochen hast und diese Zeit ist jetzt so gut wie um.

Nur noch ein paar Stunden...

Und ich weiß das ich dich nicht retten kann.

Wir hatten es zuerst verdrängt um die letzte Zeit noch genießen zu können, doch jetzt wo der Zeitpunkt so nah ist ...

Ich weiß, dass wenn ich diesen Raum gleich verlasse, alles zu spät ist.

Ich fühle mich so hilflos und dir geht es nicht anders.

Wie ist es für dich?

Ist es für dich eine Erlösung?

Du bist abgemagert, konntest kaum noch essen und schlafen. Du bist müde und kraftlos.

Es gibt keinen anderen Ausweg.

Damit muss ich leben, ohne dich.

Erst in den letzten Tagen habe ich bemerkt wie wichtig du mir wirklich bist.

Habe gemerkt das ich ohne dich nicht leben kann, dass sich meine Welt nur um dich dreht.

Zu spät habe ich begriffen was ich wirklich an dir habe.

Deine Liebe war etwas besonderes, aber für mich so verständlich.

Erst jetzt wo ich wusste ,dass ich ohne dich leben muss, erst jetzt weiß ich was Liebe wirklich ist.

Damals wusste ich, dass ich dich retten kann, heute muss ich hilflos zusehen wie du stirbst.

Und du bittest mich zu lächeln.

Möchtest meine Tränen nicht sehen.

Dein Herz schlägt immer schwächer.

Ich halte unseren kleinen Sohn fest auf dem Arm.

Er weiß nicht was um ihn herum passiert. Er wird es nur erzählt bekommen, wenn er es versteht.

Deine Stimme wird immer schwächer.

Tränen rinnen über meine Wange und du bittest mich zu lächeln.

Und ich tu es für dich Trinity.

Ich tu es weil es dein letzter Wunsch ist und weil ich dich glücklich sehen will.

Ein letztes Mal nimmst du unseren Sohn in die Arme, ein letztes Mal küsst du mich.

Dann sinkst du müde in die Kissen.

Ich verzweifele, du darfst nicht sterben, ich brauche dich!

Doch es gibt nichts was ich dagegen tun kann.

Deine Augen fallen zu und deine Lippen formen deine letzten Worte.

„Danke."

Dann hört dein Herz auf zu schlagen.

Du bist tot.

Gestorben in meinen Armen und ich konnte nichts tun.

Ich beginne zu weinen.

Es ist zu ende. Es ist vorbei.

Leb wohl Trinity.


	2. Thank You Part II

**Titel:** Danke

**Autor**: Caro

**Story**: die letzten Minuten und das danach ...

**Disclaimer**: WB

Danke II 

Ich sitze auf meinem Bett und starre an die Tür.

Immer in der Hoffnung sie würde sich öffnen und du würdest hereinkommen.

Aber die Tür bleibt geschlossen.

Immer wider lausche ich in die Stille, in der Hoffnung dein Stimmer zu hören.

Doch es bleibt still.

Immer wieder halte ich den Atem an, in der Hoffnung du würdest kommen und mich im den Arm nehmen.

Doch der Wunsch bleibt ein Wunsch.

Ich hab dich geliebt wie man nur einmal lieben kann.

Zu wissen, dass ich dich nie wieder sehen werde ist unerträglich.

Immer wider beobachte ich die Menschenmengen, in der Hoffnung dein Gesicht zu entdecken.

Doch du bleibst verschwunden.

Seit zwei Wochen bist du nun schon tot, gestorben an einer unheilbaren Krankheit.

Noch immer kann ich es nicht glauben.

Jede Nacht wache ich auf und erschrecke darüber, dass du nicht neben mir liegst.

Jeden Abend warte ich darauf, dass du kommst und wir einfach nur Glücklich sein können.

Immer wenn unser Sohn schreit, glaube ich, dass du ihn nun trösten gehst.

Doch immer wieder platzt alles wie eine Seifenblase.

Dann erinnere ich mich wieder daran, dass du tot bist. Dass ich nichts dagegen tun kann.

Und dann frage ich ob wir die gemeinsame Zeit nicht intensiver, nicht bewusster miteinander hätten verbringen können.

Dann frag ich mich, ob ich dir genug von meiner Liebe gegeben habe, oder ob es hätte mehr sein können.

Dann erinnere ich mich an dein Stimme und dein Lächeln und ich erinnere mich, wie schön sie doch gewesen sind, jene Momente in denen ich an ihnen Teilhaben durfte und ich frage mich, ob ich sie je genug gewürdigt habe.

Ich weiß das ich nicht aufgeben darf, aber ich würde so gerne.

Ich lebte nur für dich und du lebst nicht mehr.

Meine Welt drehte sich um dich und nun steht sie still.

Doch ich werde weiter leben. Für unseren Sohn. Für dich und für den Rest der Menschheit.

Nur um dir noch einmal zu zeigen wie sehr ich dich liebe.

Denn ich weiß, dass du mich sehen kannst.

Da wo du bist und da, wo wir uns irgendwann wieder sehen werden ...


End file.
